


Broken Pieces

by MaraCaraCandyMenu



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: AU taranza and sectonia were married before triple deluxe happened, Character Death, Children being children, Corruption, Depression, F/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sad Ending, fan children that arent mine, im testin ao3 with this, make believe to hide reality, sad all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCaraCandyMenu/pseuds/MaraCaraCandyMenu
Summary: There was a time there was a kingdom in the sky, ruled by a queen and her husband, and their 7 children.One day the queen changed for the worst.And the king was never the same...





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that was beta'ed to heck and back, is really short and lame but a first still, hope is alright.

So there was a time, there was a kingdom in the sky, and this kingdom had a noble Queen and her husband, who they loved each other very much, with the queen constantly receiving presents from her king, and the king being the most trusted person the queen had. From this love came 7 children and a wonderful kingdom filled with beauty and order, and nothing could change this peace.

But that was a lie.

One day the beautiful queen was different, she wasn’t loving or kind as before, instead she became overly controlling and violent sometimes, the king was confused but because he loved her with all his might he kept following, even if her love was gone and their kids lived more in fear than in joy.

  
And everyday she became worst, and worst, and the inevitable happened, in a fight between her and “the hero from the lower lands” she died in quite a cruel manner, like she wanted it to happen.

_And the king broke that night._

He stopped eating, he stopped sleeping, he stopped acting like he was alive, as without his queen, he had nothing, he had no kingdom anymore, he had no home, he had no will to stay alive in a world without her.

  
He only had his 7 children, the 7 children he had with her, the 7 broken, mother-less children he could barely care now because he couldn’t even care of himself.  
7 remainders of her he couldn’t bear to watch exist.

  
How one explains to a kid that their parent felt pain when they were in their presence? How can you explain that the one who promised to care about them now doesn’t want anything else? What if this child was the youngest? The most innocent of the bunch, the one that couldn’t understand why his mom suddenly hated him or that she suddenly disappeared, the reason why his father wouldn’t leave his room anymore to play, the reason why every time he asked some questions related to it to his sibling they would either get mad, sad or simply go quiet? Mallos was this kid, he couldn’t get why his dad wouldn’t leave the “homemade” bed he made for himself and only him, he couldn’t understand why Rose and Lily didn’t have time anymore to play, and why they were always tired when they were home, why Sicarius would be angry at him about asking stuff about mom.

  
He was, in the end, just a kid, in an unfortunate time, and in an unfortunate place.

  
But the good of him being a kid, is that he kept positive, as he always has been. He would visit his dad and try to cheer him up with flowers and drawings, no matter the erratic negative reactions he received from him, from “leave me alone”’s to simply no reactions. He helped his older sisters in cooking or getting money to buy stuff, as it seems that children make people more charitable, even if the kid was the youngest son of the cursed queen. He tried to create make-believe games with his siblings, in which everything was good and fantastic and days were happy, even if he was constantly dismissed by it. He tried his best on make every day seem better than it was, as in his kid logic “the more I help people be happy, the sooner everything will be back as normal again”

But in the end, he was just an innocent kid.

_And the days never came back to normal._


End file.
